Hunter: Harlan County Wiki
'The Dark & Blood Ground: Harlan County-Kentucky' nWoD-Hunter: Harlan County on Nokturnis.net It is the dark and bloody ground, a land where still waters run deep and the soil has drunk deep of the blood of men. It saw the last battle of the American Revolutionary War at Blue Licks, the countless bloody skirmishes of Native and settler, and the vicious bloody feuds of which the Hatfield-McCoy conflict was only the most famous. It saw the births of both the leaders of the Civil War which tore America asunder, of which the echoes are still felt to this day. It is a dark and bloody ground, a cursed ground, a haunted ground, a ground that time touches only sparingly and begrudgingly. It is a land of patriots and a land of criminals, where the roots run as deep as the black veins of coal that many men have bled and died to claim. It is a land of shattered dreams and dogged pride – for sometimes pride and honor are all a man may own in these poverty-stricken lands. For yes, this is a depressed and destitute ground, a land of paradise lost, paradise hauled away in coal trains and leaving naught but rust and environmental devastation in its wake. Poverty and desperation have allowed the moonshining of yesteryear to be replaced by a growing plague of prescription drug-abuse and the violence and corruption that comes with it, and the ecological abuse of callous coal corporations have lead to a growing threat of destructive flooding which washes away homes and drowns livelihoods without a care. Most of all, it is a ground where Man is never truly alone. In abandoned mines, down lonely roads, and across long-stilled battlefields the restless dead wander, and they are far from the only touch of the supernatural this accursed ground has known. Werebeasts and witches, demons and otherworldly visitors, even such truly bizarre happenings as wanderers falling through ragged holes in the fabric of time itself and leaving marks upon it that the future then tells… the strange and the wicked haunt this dark and bloody ground, and have done so since the earliest days when the Cherokee and Iroquois used the land as hunting ground – for even they knew better than to settle there in those haunted, foggy hills. Yet for as long as the Darkness has held these lands, there have been brave men and women who looked beyond the old tales told at grandfathers’ knees to face the darkness and keep the vigil, to stand against the night and the terror and secrets it keeps. And now, now the duty has fallen to you to hold the candle...a candle which is almost burned out. • House Merits • Character Creation & House Rules 'Theme & Mood:' Theme: The Weight of History and the Burden of Duty – No small town or backwood road is without its secrets and scars in this place, and the blood of history stains the present still. Where some may take up the Vigil for glory, or the thrill of it, or out of some likely-damning heroism in many places, in the Dark and Bloody Ground it is all too often taken up for no greater purpose than duty and the demands of tradition. It is done because that is what is done, as your father did, as your grandfather did, and as theirs did in turn. This is a dark and accursed ground, but it is your home, where your bones will be buried alongside the bones of your fathers, where your children’s bones will be buried alongside yours, and you could find peace in no other place in this World of Darkness – so you do what your fathers did before you: you take up torch and shotgun, pitchfork and rifle, and make a defiant stand against the darkness. Mood: Pride and Despair – The land is cursed, built on the blood and the bones of conflict and struggle, crushed by poverty and the ills of substance abuse and crime that travel like vultures in its wake, haunted by forces beyond mortal ken – it crushes the souls of many who are born to it, this dark and bloody ground. Yet those who are not so broken, or who carry on despite it are proud and hard men and women, empowered by their pride to dogged persistence and emboldened by the tales of their proud heritage and the history of their ancestors’ heroism. Though the battle to hold back the darkness will not be fought without the dearest of costs, no one but the sons and daughters of the Commonwealth could better hope to fight the forces of wickedness and emerge triumphant. 'Cities/Towns Of Harlan County' County Population: 32,000 approx. •'Harlan County' is located in Kentucky. It was established in 1819. As of 2010, the population was approximately 32,000. Its county seat is Harlan. The state's highest peak, Black Mountain (4,145 feet (1,263 m)), is in Harlan County. With regard to the sale of alcohol, it is classified as a moist county—a county in which alcohol sales are prohibited (a dry county), but containing a "wet" city, in this case, Cumberland where package alcohol sales are allowed. For further information please see: History & Fact List Of Harlan County. • Benham (Pop: 599) • Cumberland (Pop: 2,291) • Evarts (Pop: 1,027) • Harlan (Pop: 1,880) • Loyall (Pop: 710) • Lynch (Pop: 900) • Wallins Creek (Pop: 250) Category:Browse